


Grey Eyes

by westerntrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, M/M, Merman Draco, Sad Harry, Trapped Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westerntrain/pseuds/westerntrain
Summary: There was a merman, dancing.He swam elegantly and the colourful fishes and the apparently-not-artificial leaves moved with him, swimming right, swimming left...Harry had never seen something so beautiful.





	Grey Eyes

Grey Eyes

 

Harry inhaled deeply the crisp air, despite the cold. He stood there, on the road between colourful buildings of teal greens, reds, oranges, yellows, and blues, steeling himself on his own decision to move out from Grimmauld Place for a moment.

To Germany.

“Merlin help me…”

Did he go too far? He didn’t know anyone here, he didn’t know anywhere, heck, he didn’t even know how to speak their language. But his life in Britain didn’t turn out the way he expected. He once thought, after the war was over, maybe his life would be peaceful.

And yet…

Even after five years the war had ended, wizardkind hadn’t stopped disturbing his privacy. Dubbing him as The Savior, asking him to change one regulation into another as if he were a prime minister… Asking him to _be_ Prime Minister…

Harry shuddered at the thought.

And he loved Hermione and Ron dearly. He really do. But after series of fuck-ups, he nearly reached his breaking point. The Weasleys’ doubts when he decided to drop his Auror training program, Ron’s once or twice, -or _often-_ slip-ups I-forgive-you-but-not-really behavior about his failed relationship with Ginny, Herminone’s constant nagging- _“Reminder, Harry!”_ that he should open up to more people, mingle more, because it’d been too long time since Ginny, since _anyone_ , took care of him.

And Ginny’s worried frown everytime she shared her stories about her life now… like she was guilty that she ‘d been moving on and being happy and left Harry still surrounded by aftermaths of The War… and yet still did it anyway and encouraged him to move on too…

As if he hadn’t…

He couldn’t stand their disappointments and expectations. He was _so_ tired.

Peace, it was all Harry wanted. Was that too much?

 

He took a step toward the unique building which reflected twilight evening sky from its gigantic mirrors. The reality of this _now_ , this Harry who stood alone under leafless trees beneath orange-red-purple sky before magnificent hotel, made him smile involuntarily.

Maybe this momentarily escape was all what Harry needed.

\--

He made an entrance, slowing his pace as he took in the interior design. Dark brown waiting sofas were placed meticulously it made the vast room looked so wide. Warm yellowish lights above receptionist desks didn’t make the room look dim, but the luxurious atmosphere the hotel provided was because of the bluish light that emanated from a huge aquarium behind the half circle of receptionist desks. In the center of the aquarium there was an artificial autumn tree.

Such an amazing feature for a non-magical hotel. Harry found himself enthusiastically checking-in.

“Harry Potter,” he said. And he was given his key professionally without a hint of recognition or uncomfortable lingering stares. He smiled back at the receptionist freely. He cherished this small fact.

He barely pulled his briefcase toward a lift when an announcement aired, telling the occupants in the main hall that the lamps were about to be turned off and the attraction would be started. He stopped walking when he realized almost all people were gathering around the aquarium, and soon enough, the lights were out, except for the bluish light from the aquarium.

And then a soft orchestra music started playing. Harry looked at the aquarium. He saw nothing special out of it. Until he saw a little red fish swimming around. And then a purple fish. And then yellow. And another and other and suddenly there were colourful fishes that swam around, almost like a dace, spiraling up, and up, following the melodic sound of the music. Up, up, and…

Oh…

There was a merman, dancing. With pearl-white scales and white tail. His blond hair waved with his movement. And uniquely, he wore impeccable white shirt and tux. Harry didn’t know muggles knew merman actually existed? Were these muggles actually meant to see this?

The merman swam elegantly and the colourful fishes and the apparently-not-artificial leaves moved with him, swimming right, swimming left, swimming around as the merman danced with them.

The merman was up there, in the top half of the aquarium, which probably was a hundred meters away from above Harry, and here he was, breath caught, mesmerized.

The merman spiraled down around the tree, and Harry now could see glimpses of pale face, straight nose, aristocratic cheeks… pale, this lips…

Harry’s heart might have been stopped beating.

No way…

 

The merman descended to the bottom of the aquarium, grazed the amazed people with a sweep of sight. Until it landed on Harry and the merman halted abruptly. His eyes were wide and his jaw opened. Harry was sure he was at the same state, because,-

He would know those grey eyes anywhere…

“Malfoy?” he asked, air felt like being sucked out of his lung.

How could-?

When-?

Who-?

But all thoughts eluded him as Malfoy’s gills on the sides of his neck contracted, and looked down at himself, and when he looked up at Harry again, he looked so _ashamed_ and _afraid_ he swam around, away from Harry.

“Wait!”

Harry pulled his briefcase and ran around and he realized that everyone was looking at them now, but somehow Harry paid that no mind.

“Malfoy!” Harry called. Malfoy pushed a part of the tree, which was now seemed like a door. Apparently there was a room inside the tree. Damn it. “Draco!” Harry called again, persistently tapping the glass. “Look at me!”

Miraculously, Draco turned around and stared Harry right in the eyes.

“I’m-“

_I’m not going to humiliate you._

_How long have you been there?_

_Can you get out of there?_

_I’m going to get you out of there._

But he couldn’t continue his sentence as Draco swam closer. What was he going to say? Harry couldn’t rack his brain. It seemed like right now his brain couldn’t do anything but focusing at the sight in front of him.

Draco hesitantly put his hand on the other side of the glass, placed it where Harry’s hand still resting, at Harry’s attempt at grasping for a sense of reality.

Draco’s fingers adjusted to Harry’s, and they would touch if only the glass weren’t there.

Draco looked at him with hope. And a smile.

He’d never seen something so beautiful.

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling like Harry at the moment, and sadly, without a Draco, so this fic is my consolation.  
> And I mash up all my favorite Raddison Blu Hotel designs just for this fic. I really hope someday I’ll be able to go to Germany :D 
> 
> And just like my previous fics, I am actually in the middle of writing a Veela Draco fic, but I’m stuck and this idea suddenly came and I finished this first, so… here it is…   
> Comment and kudos if you like this, I really appreciate your support :)


End file.
